


Quiet

by nixutree



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Green Light, Late Night Writing, Love, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Quietness, Short, Short One Shot, abandoned house, poem, vent - Freeform, yes this is a vent we won't talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixutree/pseuds/nixutree
Summary: A poem probably written by Nick after the Great Gatsby(I'm just venting through Nick here)
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 5





	Quiet

It’s too quiet here without you

Not just this house

And not just your gardens

Which were once filled with sparkling grandeur

But it seems the rest of the world has become

Quiet. It’s too quiet.

There is one noise in this house,

And it’s not even a real noise

It’s only a light, green. Green like envy.

It screams for my attention

Like the woman once she remembered who you were

Aside from that,

It’s too quiet

And I feel like I’m the only person who really remembers you

Paid actual attention to you, to who you were

But now it’s too quiet.


End file.
